


Skin Contact

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hand Jobs, Reader-Insert, Smut, Super powered reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You meet a man who shares an all too familiar story with you.





	1. Skin Contact

You step into the stairwell of the apartment block and his scent hits you immediately.  He’s like a wild animal caught in a snare.  Fear seeps from every pore in his body. **  
**

Here was the burden of your abilities.  You control the chemicals in your body that change behavior.  As well as pheromones.  Both yours and through touch, other people’s.  It meant that when people were happy or angry or turned on you knew right away.  You could tell the predators from the prey through their scent.  You also could tell when someone was scared.  Like this someone.  But just because you knew they were didn’t mean you knew why.  Or what to do about it.

You look up and catch a glimpse him.  He’s not acting scared.  Just calmly climbing the stairs.

“Hello?”  You say and then curse yourself.  You’re in Romania now.  Speaking in English isn’t going to help.  “Uhh… buna ziua?”

The figure starts and his adrenaline kicks in.  He looks over the metal railing of the stairs.  His stance slightly defensive.  “Who are you?”  He asks, also in English.  It’s sounds accusatory.  His heart is racing.  You can almost hear it.

You say your name and start climbing the stairs.  “I live in apartment 6C.  Are you okay?”

“You live in the building?”  He asks.

“Yes.  I have for a while now.”  You answer.  “Are you okay?  You seem … uhhh are you okay?”

He watches you climb the stairs peering over the railing.  His long hair falling in his face.  “You’re not Romanian.  Why would you live here?  Why aren’t you taking the elevator?”

You take a breath in while you consider what to tell him.  Your abilities aren’t natural.  They were created.  Against your will by people who would use them as a weapon.  So you ran.  Bucharest is for hiding.  You get the feeling that’s why he is here too.  “I ran.  That’s why I live here.  I’m not taking the elevator because it smells like piss.”

The man laughs and relaxes a little.  A very little but it happens.  “It’s bad isn’t it?”  He says.

“Well, I never had high expectations of this building to be honest.  And I can handle stairs.”  You say.  “Are you running too?”

He becomes defensive again.  He’s not as scared now.   Or more he has decided you’re not a threat he needs to run from.  He’s chosen fight instead of flight.  “What are you running from?”  He asks.

You finally reach the flight of stairs he’s on.  The guy is remarkably good looking.  Dark hair that falls over his piercing blue/gray eyes.  He strong jaw is covered with scruff.  Not a full beard but more than just a five o’clock shadow.  It also looks like he works out a lot.  His chest is wide and his arms and legs are thick with muscle that strains against what would be loose fitting clothing on most average men.  

“Who.  I’m running from a who.”  You answer.  You stand assessing each other for a minute.  Both of you holding your small bag of groceries.  Normally by now if a person was as scared as he is you would have risked skin contact to calm them and to have them trust you.  He has every piece of skin covered except his face though.  You get the feeling that if you tried to touch his face it wouldn’t end well for you.

“Are you okay?”  You repeat.

“I’m running from a who too.”  He says.

You glance around the stairwell uneasily.  “Do you want to maybe come to my apartment.  Have some tea?”

That is how you become friends with Bucky Barnes.  After that first meeting you start circling each other like satellites.  Neither of you willing to completely open up to the other but both recognizing the same things in each other.  The history of pain. The fear of being found.  The unwillingness to trust easily.

Even though neither of you are fully willing to open up to each other, you find yourself falling for him.  He is fragile despite his physical strength.  The need to protect others has always been strong in you.  You know he is attracted to you too.  You can smell his attraction.  It overwhelms your senses.  There are days where holding yourself back from jumping him takes all your effort.

He never actually touches you though.  Always keeping himself at arm’s length from you.  He won’t even let your hands brush over each other.  If they accidentally do, he flinches away like you’ve burned him.  He also never takes his gloves off.  Not for anything.

In a way it’s like you’re just drifting along through life, side by side.  Neither of you really living life.  Just existing in a similar state.  Neither willing to go forward and admit maybe there was something here.

You’re in your apartment together one night.  You’re always in your apartment.  He won’t take you to his.  One of the old ladies in the building had cooked you ‘Ciorba de fasole cu ciolan’ in payment for a massage.  That’s how you earned your money.  Massage was easy when you could relax people by upping their dopamine when you touched them.  People thought you were much better at it than you were.  Bucky just worked odd jobs.  Usually construction that didn’t involve papers and the money was paid under the table.  The old ladies of the building loved him too.  Always asking him to fix things around the building.

“Can I show you something?”  Bucky asks as he cleans away the dishes.

“Of course.”

He puts the dishes in the sink and turns to you.  He takes off his gloves.  And to begin with you don’t notice the glint of metal on his left hand.  He then pulls his Henley off over his head.  You gasp.

The metal arm is what attracts your attention first.  If it was just that it was a prosthetic you wouldn’t flinch.  It’s the degree of technology that shocks you.  The way it mimics the shape of a human arm but is made of so many interconnecting metal plates that shift and slide against each other as he moves.  The next thing you notice is how raw the connection to his shoulder is. There was no care taken at all to make the wound clean or neat.  It’s ragged and red and looks like it must still cause him pain even though you know it doesn’t.  You’d be able to smell it if it did.

You get up and approach him slowly.  “Who did this to you?”  You asks gently grazing your fingers down his arm.  He flinches a little and lust flows from his pores drowning your senses.

“The KGB.”  Bucky says simply.  He takes your hand and moves it away, as he lets it go his fingers linger on yours like he doesn’t want to end that skin to skin contact.

You blink up at him.  “What?”

Bucky runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head.  “It’s complicated.  There was an accident.  When I woke up I was this… this monster.”

“Can I show you something?”  You ask.

“Sure thing, doll.”  He says.

“Pay attention to the way you’re feeling.”  You say and place your hand on his chest.  Once again he flinches.  A shudder runs through him.  You start by increasing his adrenaline.  His heartbeat speeds up.  You can feel the quick thud thud thud under your palm.  You dial it back and increase his dopamine.  His heart beat slows and his eyes soften.

“How are you doing that?”  He asks.  His voice sounds slow and slightly slurred.   Like he’s high or drunk.  You return him to how he was.

“They did it to me.”  You answer.

“Who’s they?”  He asks.

“AIM.   Have you heard of AIM?”  

Bucky shakes his head.

“I used to work for them.  I was a chemist.  I was pretty new to it.  I’d just gotten my PhD and they’d recruited me.  My supervisor was working on something for altering DNA and one night he asked me to stay back to help him.  I ended up strapped to a chair and he injected me with something.  Now I can manipulate people’s brain chemistry through touch.  I can smell things too.  Like fear, and anger.  Lust.”

Bucky blushes and looks away from you.  “That’s who you’re running from?”

You nod.

“You don’t have family?”  He asks.

“Don’t you?”  

He shakes his head.  “They’re all dead.  Everyone.  Just - just …”  He pauses and shakes his head.

“Bucky.”  You say, reaching up and touching his face.  “I’m here.”

Bucky moves your hand away and crosses his arms over his chest.  “I don’t trust myself.  What they did to me.  They put things in my head.  I can’t - I can’t -”

You tilt his face back towards you.  “You want to.  I know you do.   **Life is a journey to be experienced, not a problem to be solved.**  Just live it for a change and stop worrying.”

He leans in to you hovering his mouth over yours.  Your breath mingles.  It’s hot and moist and there’s far too much CO₂.  “You can talk.”  He breathes.  And his mouth is on yours.

Everything suddenly becomes frantic.  You become breathless as he kisses you, his tongue plunged into your mouth.  His hands scramble at your clothes and he tears your t-shirt.  You pull back sliding your hands down his chest.

“Bucky, slow down.”  You pant as his mouth moves to your throat.

Bucky snaps back like you just electroshocked him.  “Sorry.  It’s just been so long.”

“It’s okay.  I haven’t been with anyone for a while either.”   You say, tracing the back of your fingers up his abs.  His muscles contract and then release as your hand trails over them.

He shakes his head.  “No, I mean…”  He sighs and breaks eye contact with you.  “I can’t even remember the last time someone touched me that wasn’t meant to cause me pain.”

You kiss the corner of his jaw.  “I have an idea.  Do you think you can trust me?”

Bucky looks panicked for a moment.  “You can’t tie me up.”  He says.

You laugh and take his hand, leading him to the bedroom.  “I wasn’t going to.  I don’t think after what happened to me that I’d like that either.”

You drag your portable massage table from the closet where you keep it and set it up.  “Can you undress for me?”  You ask.

You turn away from him in some attempt to give him privacy, despite how ridiculous that is given what you’re planning.  Bucky grabs your hand and turns you back to face him.  He strokes the fingers of his cybernetic hand gently over your jaw before he starts removing the rest of his clothes.  He starts with his shoes, kicking them off without undoing the laces.  His socks go next.  He stuffs them in his trainers and then moves them out of the way.  He unbuckles his belt and unfastens his jeans.  Your breath hitches as he starts pushing them down, slowly revealing his cock.

He is large.  Very large.  And already semi-erect.  You lick your tongue over your bottom lip as he works his jeans down his legs.  You drink all of him in.  All the muscles. The body hair.  Each and every scar.

He walks past you and climbs up onto the massage table lying face down.  You pick up your massage oil and squeeze it directly on his skin.  You watch the way his muscles contract and relax as the cold liquid hits his skin.  The scent of mango fills the room but it isn’t enough to cover the scent of his lust.

You start to run your hands over his back.  Just gently to begin with.  As your skin touches his you adjust his dopamine and serotonin levels.  His muscles stop twitching at your touch and he starts to relax.  As you increase the pressure on his back he begins to moan.  Just softly but each moan comes as his muscles relax more and more.

“You don’t have to be quiet, Bucky.”  You say.

You move down his ass and over the back of his legs.  You are careful to touch each part of him.  Your fingers slide in between his ass crack and he groans loudly, his body jerking.

“Can you roll over?”  You ask.

He rolls and looks up at you.  You pour oil into your hands and start working it into his chest.  Up and out over his shoulders.  Across his ribs.  You move lower, down to his abs.  His cock is now rock hard and leaking.  Precome drips onto his skin.  As you rub the tension out of him, letting him become used to these touches that are about pleasure and not pain, he gives himself to it.  He whimpers and moans. His cock twitches and you take it in your hand and start to stroke it.

He groans and bucks his hips up into your hand.  “Stop, doll.  I’m gonna - I’m gonna come.”  He groans.  His accent coming through the strongest you’ve ever heard it.

“It’s okay.”  You soothe.  “Let go, Bucky.”

He groans again and his eyes fall closed.  The scent of his sex pheromones fills the room.  With a sudden jerk he comes, spilling onto your hand and his stomach.  You keep pumping your fist as he empties in short spurts.  When his cock stills you pick up one of your hand towels and wipe him clean.

His hands go to your hips and he lifts you so that you’re straddling him.  You start to kiss, his hands in your hair.  It’s no longer frantic, but it is passionate.  

His hands slide down your back and then up under your ruined t-shirt.  You move your hips against him.  You can already feel him hardening again under you.

You pull back a little and look into his eyes.  “We don’t have to do this now.”  You say.  “We can wait until you feel like you trust yourself more.”

“I trust you and I’ve waited long enough.”  He says.  “I had so much of my life stolen, I need to live what’s left while I can.”

You return your mouth to his, your lips moving together.  Your breath coming in shallow as you try to breathe through your nose.  He sits up and pulls your legs around his waist before standing up and carrying you to the bed.  Without letting you go, he lies you back and moves on top of you.  You spread your legs, welcoming his body against yours.  He runs remarkably hot and the heat radiates between you.

He raises himself off you and you pull the t-shirt you’re wearing off.  He fumbles with your bra and you help him unhook it.  As soon as your breast are free he latches onto one.  His fingers tease and pinch at your other nipple.  His steel hand slides down between both your bodies.  The cold metal a stark contrast from his hot skin.  It slips into your shorts and under the waistband of your panties.  Your cunt is so hot that when he pushes his fingers between your folds it’s like ice.  You moan and arch back off the mattress.

His fingers roll over your clit.  His scent has affected you strongly and you are dripping for him.  Your own personal lubricant allowing his fingers to move easily up and down your labia.

“Bucky,”  You pant.  “I want you.”

He looks up at you.  A smile playing over his lips.  He sits up and together you scramble out of your shorts and panties.  He pushes your body tightly against yours.  It doesn’t feel like there is any of your torso not in contact with you.

His cock slides up and down between your folds.  Pressing against your clit and releasing.  You wrap your legs around him, pulling even tighter against you.  He slides into your waiting cunt and you both hiss.

You move against each other, grinding and rolling your hips.  He brings his mouth to your again and you devour each other.   Kissing, and sucking and grazing your teeth over each other’s lips.

Buck keeps one hand in your hair and the other cupping your jaw.  Yours roam up and down his back.  Feeling the way his muscles move, how they twist and tense as he moves above you.  You grip his ass.

Your orgasm peaks and then crashes down over you.  Your whole body clenches around Bucky’s.  Your fingers digging into his asscheeks.  He groans and presses his face into your neck as he spills inside of you.

That night, you and Bucky spend completely tangled around each other.  You have sex another three times.  Even when you aren’t you are touching.  While you talk and while you sleep your skin is against his.  When you wake the next day he is staring at you.  He leans down and kisses you.  His happiness seeps from him.

“I’m going to get some fresh fruit.”  He says.  “Wait here for me.”

He gets up pulling on his clothes.   You watch him leave and snuggle back down into your blankets.  That’s the last time you see Bucky Barnes.

An hour later you hear a commotion in the stairwell.  You go to see what’s happening and police yell at you to get back inside.  Your heart drops.  Whoever he was running from has found him.  You start packing your things.  It’s time to go.


	2. Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year on the run you are finally tracked down but the people that find you are not who you expected.

It had been a year since Bucky had run.  You’d packed your bags and taken off too.  You weren’t sure where to go now.  You travelled Europe for a little using fake passports to get around, but slowly your limited funds started to dwindle.

You stopped in Vienna which wasn’t the smartest move.  It was expensive and too exposed.  You hoped the crowds would allow you to blend in.  You found a massage parlour that would hire you.  It wasn’t too hard, reach across the table and touch someone’s hand and you can convince them to almost do anything.

It’s when you stop that you finally start catching up on the news.  News of the Winter Soldier blowing up the UN in Berlin.  News of Captain America going rogue.  The Avengers falling apart.

The Winter Soldier.  You knew him.  You knew well before his name was cleared that he wasn’t the one that blew up the UN, because he was with you in Bucharest.  He was your Bucky.  The man who was to scared for you to even touch him.  Who when he finally did trust you he was so unused to any physical contact that wasn’t meant to cause him pain he almost couldn’t take it.

The thought of him being on his own and running again made your heart break.

There wasn’t much you could do about it though. You were just a chemist on the run with no money.  How could you possibly help him?

So you did nothing.  You settled in Vienna.   Living in a tiny shitty apartment.  Avoiding closer relationships and saving money for when you needed to run again.

You step into the room for your four o’clock.  The last appointment for the day.  An American tourist.  He’s already naked and lying face down when you walk in.  Something about the way his pheromones smell seem off when you closed the door.

Clients were always a little nervous when you came in.  It’s a vulnerable position and you’re a stranger.  This man wasn’t nervous he was alert, like he was ready to spring on you.

You took a deep steadying breath and stepped towards him.  He was large.  You couldn’t over power him. If you played it calm though you could mess with his brain.  Knock him out.   You look at your chart and move forward like nothings wrong.  Controlling your own adrenalin so you remain calm.

“Mr Grant?  I’m your masseuse.  You wanted a one hour relaxation massage?”  You ask stepping over to him holding your hand out in case he lunges at you.  He is large and broad backed.  His body hair is fine and pale making it look liked he’d waxed and his muscles were really defined.

“That’s right.”  He says.   He remains still but the way his adrenalin just jumped put you right on edge.  He was planning something.  There was something strangely familiar about him.  The way his brain chemicals replenished was not like anyone you had felt before.  Anyone that is except Bucky.

You pick up the massage oil and squeeze it on his back.  His muscles tense as the cold liquid hits his skin.  Normally you would warm it in your hands first but you were worried he’d take the opportunity to overpower you.   You put your hands on his back and put your powers to use.

You lower his adrenalin and noradrenalin so he has no fight instinct at all, and up his serotonin so he feels high.  “Do you feel that, Mr Grant?”

He mumbles his reply and sluggishly turns his head.  He has a blond beard that matches his hair colour and pale blue eyes that currently looked clouded.

“Who sent you for me?”  You ask your voice low and calm.

He blinks up at you.  “No one.  I just heard word…”

You freak out and increase his norepinephrine making his pulse race.  “What do you mean you heard word?  Who the fuck are you?”

When he speaks he sounds terrified.  The way you have altered his brain chemicals he actually thinks he is going to die right now and there is nothing he can do about it.  “I’m Steve Rogers…  I’m not here to hurt you…”

You stop suddenly and let him up and he scrambles away from you holding his hand over his heart like a man having a heart attack.  “Steve Rogers as in Captain America?”  You ask looking the man over.  He does look like he could be Captain America.  The build, and the hair.  The eyes.  You can see him in the eyes.

“Not any more.”  He says.  You can tell his brain chemicals are returning to normal on their own.  His body’s built to correct it’s abnormalities quickly.  “I’m sorry if I scared you.  There was just word of someone enhanced here.  I wanted to see.”  He slowly realizes that he’s sitting naked in front of you and pulls a towel up to cover himself.

You ignore everything he just said despite the fact it meant that you weren’t anywhere near as careful as you should have been and AIM could have found you at any point.  This is Captain America.  He had protected Bucky.  That is the only thing you care about.  “Where’s Bucky?”  You ask.

He looks at you and confusion seeps from his pores.  “How do you know Bucky?”

You pick up Steve’s pants and throw them to him.  “We knew each other in Bucharest.”

Something in Steve shifts, he starts eyeing you with the suspicion you felt for him when you walked into the room.  “Who are you?”

You go to touch him, to calm him back down so he will listen but he dodges you and backs away the towel still just covering his dick.  “I’m not anyone.  I was an experiment, like him.  It was coincidence we met.  But it was a good one because we needed each other.”

“That sounds a little implausible don’t you think?”  Steve growls.  

“But not as implausible as two men who grew up with each other being super soldiers?”  You snap.  “Look, you came to me, Captain.  I was trying to stay hidden.  You’re here now and I want to know where he is.  I loved him and he went out to buy fresh fruit and they took him from me before he got back.”

Steve approaches the massage table cautiously.  He smells like a man who’s been cornered by a large dog but isn’t sure if it wants to attack him or it just wants pats.  He picks up his pants and pulls them on.  “Bucky is… Bucky’s safe.  It’s hard to explain, but he’s gone into cryofreeze.  He doesn’t trust himself.”

You slump against the massage table.  You thought you’d moved on.  There was always that little undercurrent of worry that wouldn’t go away, but you had assumed he was living.  To think the man who had been so shy and scared of you was had shut off because he was worried about hurting other people.

“He froze himself?”  You ask.

Steve approaches you and puts his hand on your arm.  “He was pulled apart by Hydra and rebuilt into a weapon. They used him to do things he would never have done.  He was used again when he was just taken in Bucharest.  I want him back too.”  He stops and runs his hands through his hair.  “It’s why I came.  I’ve been looking for ways to help him get his mind back.  Keeping my ear out for people who might have something that could help him.  There were whispers about a person who could calm with their touch.  I thought it was a long shot, but right now I’m desperate.”

“I’m not sure I can help, but I’ll come.  I’d like to see him.”  You say.

* * *

You pack your things and travel to Wakanda with Steve.  He has resources you didn’t expect.  Having the king of Wakanda on your side has benefits.  You’re taken straight to a lab and a tube is raised from the ground.  The tube has a glass front and for the first time since he left to buy fruit you see Bucky.

There is so much to take in.  He still has the cuts and scrapes from the last fight he was in.  His metal arm is missing.  But the thing that you notice most is how peaceful he looks.  He looks like a man who is just sleeping and who hasn’t ever had a nightmare.  There is a slight smile on his face.  He is clean and his clothes fit.  You have never seen him like this.  You start doubting coming here at all.

You put your hand on the glass as the scientists fuss around getting ready to thaw him.  “Are you sure about this Steve.  He looks peaceful.”

Steve folds his arms over his chest.   “No.  I’m not sure of anything any more.  And I hate  that.  I was always sure. I always knew what I had to do.  What was right and necessary.  Now I can’t even choose what to wear without second guessing myself.  But I want him back.  I need him.”

The scientists move you away from the tube and you go and stand behind Steve and watch as the machine suddenly gushes steam and the glass tube opens.

Bucky stands blinking.  His eyes settle on Steve first and he looks confused.  “Stevie?”  He says.  Steve takes a step forward and Bucky’s eyes settle on you.  He breathes your name and approaches you slowly.  “Is it really you?”

You reach up and touch his jaw and he leans his head into it.  “It’s me, Buck.  What are you doing here?”

Bucky steps closer to you and hovers just inches from you.  He looks at Steve and then back at you.  You can feel the desperate need on him.  Not sexual need exactly.  He just needs something.  Peace?  Human contact?  His own mind?  You step forward and wrap your arms around him and press your face against his chest.  

He flinches at first and his arm wraps around you, his chin rests on the top of his head and he makes a purr sound.  You smell something in the room that feels out of place.  Jealousy.  You open your eyes and realize it’s coming from Steve.

“We should go somewhere more comfortable if we can.”  You say to Steve.

He nods and goes to speak to someone.  The whole time Bucky just holds you not saying anything.  You put your hands on his bare skin and regulate his brain chemistry.  He relaxes and goes from feeling like a twitchy brick wall to being soft and warm.

“Okay follow me.”  Steve says coming over to you.  You take Bucky’s hand and follow Steve down the hall to what appears to be a small apartment.  

Before you sit down with Bucky you turn to Steve and look at him.  “What?”  He asks.

“Why are you jealous?”  You ask.

Bucky looks between the two of you and tenses up.  You pat his arm and force his brain to release serotonin so he relaxes.  You feel a little bad controlling him like this, but you don’t want any conflict.

Steve shakes his head.  “It’s not - I’m not - I just haven’t hugged him and it’s been seventy years.”

Bucky looks up and Steve and you let him go.  “I’m sorry, Steve.”  He says embracing his friend.  “What they did.  I’m not who I was.”  He murmurs against Steve’s skin.

Steve closes his eyes and the way both his and Bucky’s pheromones swirl together you feel like you’re intruding on something very private but you have nowhere you can go.  So you just stand there awkwardly watching.  It’s not about lust or sexual attraction.  They love each other.  It’s pure and simple.

“I know, Buck.  I’ve changed too.  But we’re both still there.”  Steve says holding Bucky tightly against him.  

Bucky pulls away and looks from you to Steve.  “Did you unfreeze me because you can get the soldier out?”

Steve looks at you helplessly.  You clear your throat.  “I don’t know.  I’m not sure I can, but I might be able to do something that means you can live with him.  So you’re the one in charge.  Buck, what they did to you.  You might just have to accept that’s who you are now.”

Bucky collapses on the couch and rubs his hand down his face.  “Steve, I said I just wanted peace.”

You sit down next to him and put your hand on his leg.  It’s not skin contact so you can’t use your powers but you want him to have that touch where he knows you aren’t manipulating him.

“What if you can’t ever get rid of him?  You going to just abandon the people who love you?  Stay frozen forever?”  You ask.

“You don’t understand what it’s like living with what they did to me.”  He mutters.  “What they made me do. What they can still make me do.”

You shake your head.  “No… you’re right.  I can’t even begin to fathom it.  I can tell you what I do understand.   I understand what it’s like to be tortured.  I understand what it’s like having to leave people for their own safety.  To never see the people you love again.  I understand right now I can smell Steve and he’s terrified.  I can’t tell you for sure why.  But I could have a pretty good guess.”

Bucky looks up at Steve.  “You’re scared?”

For a second Steve looks like he might deny it but he slumps and nods his head.  “Of course I am.  I lost everything.  You’re my best friend and I’ve lost you three times now.  This has to work.”

Bucky sighs.  “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

You sit cross legged on the bed facing Bucky.   Steve had given you some space to work, realizing that given the nature of your powers this might become more intimate than Bucky would be comfortable with if Steve was around.  He’d taken his shirt off so you had move of his skin to access if you needed to.

“What the did to you to control you, they tried to do to me.  Different they, but same technique.”  You say putting your hand on his arm.  He flinches at first and then relaxes.

“Sorry.  It’s been a while.”  He says rubbing his arm just where you touched it.  “Why didn’t it work on you?”

“I can control my own brain chemicals.  Trying to interrupt my neurotransmitters is kinda useless when that’s pretty much exactly the thing I have complete control over.”  You explain running your hands up his arm.  He shivers, his muscles twitching as your hands move over him.  “I think I can undo the triggers.  It will take a while.  I’ll basically be retraining your body to behave how it’s supposed to.  But the soldier, he’s part of you now.  I can’t undo what you did.”

Bucky takes one of your hands in his.  “What I did - what they did to me - I can learn to live with that.  Knowing that someone could turn me into a weapon at any time.  That I can’t live with.”

You move your hand to his chest and start increasing his serotonin.  He tenses up again but the increase in the pleasure chemical makes him relax quickly. “You know I won’t hurt you right?”

He nods.  “You know for me, we only happened a week ago.”  He says quietly, dropping his eyes.

You shift closer to him and push his hair off his face and flooding him with endorphins.  He actually moans when you do.  “There hasn’t been anyone else.”  You say quietly.

He pounces on you, pushing you back into the mattress.  You kiss furiously and as you do you let his own pleasure chemicals take control.  You can see exactly where they’ve damaged him so the triggers will work.  You run your hands through his hair and shift some amino acids to the damaged spots.

Bucky’s mouth moves to your throat and you let your head fall back over the side of the bed.  He runs his hand over your chest, squeezing your breast.  You moan and wrap your legs around his waist and he grinds into you.

“Fuck.”  He growls against your skin.  “I missed how you feel.”

He tries to pull your shirt off but fumbles still unused to moving with his arm missing.  You sit up and take it off yourself along with your bra.  He’s on you again, sucking at your breasts, mouth wide, tongue flicking over your nipple.  You drag your nails over his back and he squirms over you, a deep rumble forming in his chest.  You shimmy out of your jeans and push his light cotton pants down too and his cock presses hard against you.

He starts to kiss you everywhere.  His mouth ghosts over your skin.  He licks and nips at you.  He peppers kisses over your collarbone and sucks marks on the underside of your breasts, your hips and inside of your thighs.  By the time his lips touch down on your pubic mound you’re soaking.  The scent of your desire for each other fills the room.

He runs his tongue up your folds and you jump under him.  A sudden jolt shooting through you from the spot his tongue touch.  He laughs.  “I made you jump.”

You scritch his hair and hum.  “You made me do all kinds of things, don’t stop now.”

Bucky sucked at your folds and licked all over your labia in broad strokes.  He drew little shapes of your clit before sucking it into his mouth and pressing it between his lips.  Your skin prickled and heat built in your stomach like it was something solid and holding back your orgasm.

Endorphins and Phenylethylamine flood your body and you let them push your orgasm over.  There’s a sudden rush over adrenalin as you come hard, pulling at is hair and crying out his name.

He sits up cross legged again and pulls you up to him.  You climb into his lap and as you lower yourself down he guides his cock into you.  He rests his hand at the small of your back.  You roll your hips into you and wrap your arms around his shoulders.

“I can’t believe you found me.  I thought when they came that would be it for me.”  He sighs looking up into your eyes.

“Me too.”  You reply and start kissing him again.  Slow and gentle to begin with, quickly becoming hungry and passionate.  He starts thrusting up into you, and after not long he pushes you back down and starts pounding hard into you.  Propping himself up by the elbow.  You bring one of your hands to your clit and as you start to rub it, you hold him by the back of the neck and look deep into his grey eyes.

You come again.  This time it’s like a wave that washes over you.  Making your muscles clench and serotonin and prolactin trigger all your pleasure centres.  You pull Bucky down into a kiss and open up those pathways in him too.  He groans loudly and empties inside of you.

He slips from you and rolls onto his side.  You both start kissing again, and while you do you play with the receptors in his brain again.  They’ll take a while to train, but now you’re doing it you feel confident you can fix this.  He can be the one in control.


End file.
